Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage
Torgue Slider00.png|New Arenas|link=Category:Mr._Torgue's_Campaign_of_Carnage_locations|linktext=LOCATIONS! Torgue Slider01.png|New Allies|link=Mr. Torgue|linktext=FRIENDS! Torgue Slider02.png|More Bosses|link=Piston|linktext=EXPLOSIONS! Torgue Slider03.png|New Currency|link=Torgue Token|linktext=AND WEAPONS! Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, by Gearbox Software and The Workshop, is the name for the second DLC installment of Borderlands 2. It was released November 20th, 2012.Torgue, Mister.Mister Torgue Announces release date. 16 November 2012. Web. The level of the initial area is set when the Badass Crater of Badassitude is first visited, but in Normal Mode is at least 15 and at most 30. Plot The Vault hunters are invited by Mr. Torgue to enter a combat tournament at the Badass Crater of Badassitude. It is revealed that the Arena there was built on top of another Vault on Pandora. When they arrive at the crater, Torgue tells them they must sign up for the tournament. Even though the terminal explodes, Torgue enters the Vault Hunters in anyway. Torgue instructs them to find Piston and team up with him in the Arena. They find several bandit gangs have also joined the tournament. After fighting their way to the Arena, they meet Piston who was being interviewed. Though the caster accidentally said cheater in front of Piston, he was killed even if he didn't mean to say it. After meeting Piston, he agrees to team up only if the Vault Hunters prove themselves in the Arena. After fighting the gladiators, the Vault Hunters are suddenly struck with gas. Piston reveals that he would never team up or share the riches of the Vault with anyone. After escaping the storage room, the Vault Hunters must find a new sponsor. They find Tiny Tina, who lives in a bus under a ruined highway, She informs the Vault Hunters of a gladiator who is one rank higher then them, Pyro Pete. They must first travel to the Arena Backstage to get cookie to build up their strength. It turns out that what type of cookie Tina thought to be chocolate chip turns out to be oatmeal raisin cookies. She then demands the Vault Hunters out of rage to destroy the machines for not having her favorite flavour. They next travel to The Beatdown, a large city that serves as extra housing and entertainment for the gladiators. After finding and entering Pyro Pete's Bar, The Vault Hunters must fight the bar patrons in order to gain entrance to Pete's lair. They fight him in the sewers and succeed. They find Moxxi was taken prisoner by Pete. Returning to her bar. Moxxi tells the Vault Hunters of the third ranking gladiator, Motor Mama. They must first complete a time trial around the Crater in order to gain Motor Mama's interest. After finishing the trial, Motor Mam challenges them to fight at the Southern Raceway. Finding the main gate to her lair unpowered, they must find both power switches. After activating the power, the Vault Hunters head to Motor Mama's lair. They find her being hoisted down to her bike and threatening to devour them after the fight. Being highly overweight, Motor Mama's weight puts stress on the crane she is hooked up to. She uses her motor bike to attack the Vault Hunters. They destroy it and anger her, using a rocket launcher to attack. After killing her. They next must find the second ranking gladiator, Flyboy. The travel to the gate leading the Forge only to find it locked by Piston who is trying to deny them to get any closer to his rank. The Vault Hunters travel to the Arena's backstage area again. They retrieve the key and head to the Forge, which is the primary mining site for the production of Torgue weapons. After traveling through most of the area, Torgue tells the Vault Hunters to destroy several Cargo Buzzards and steal Flyboy's banjo's (Bling) in order to anger him into fighting. They must activate 3 switches to the gate to Flyboy's lair. They ascending his lair killing gladiator along the way. They find Flyboy ready to fight the Vault Hunters, only to be shot down and killed by Piston who stole the blimp that was hovering around the crater. They damage his blimp using the many mounted turrets placed on the tower. After severely damaging the blimp, Piston retreats back to the Torgue Arena. The Vault Hunters follow him and enter the arena to finish him. They find him in the arena using a new toy against the Vault Hunters called the Badassaurus, a large makeshift truck with the torso of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They destroy his truck with Piston who was called out by the audience as a cheater finally face the Vault Hunters personally. After killing Piston and becoming the #1 Badass on Pandora, the vault opens and the Vault Hunters are rewarded. Pricing Playstation 3 * $9.99 USD/£6.99 * €9,99 * £5.99 GBP * $14.95 AUD * 52.95 DKR * 70.00 SEK Xbox 360 * $10.00 * $9.99 * £6 PC * $9.99 USD * $15.99 USD on Steam for Australia/New Zealand * £7.99 GBP on Steam for United Kingdom * 9.99 EUR on Steam Playstation Vita *Unknown; so far only obtained by purchasing the Game of the Year Edition, which is $39.99 USD Features This is a list of features announced by Gearbox SoftwareGoldfarb, Andrew. "Fight for Your Loot in Borderlands 2’s Torgue DLC". 16 November 2012. Web.: *Multiple missions and optional side missions *The Badass Crater of Badassitude - Arena-style, "horde-mode," "every man for himself" combat with enemies fighting each other as well as the Vault Hunter *New weapons **Pocket Rocket (Torgue) **Cobra (Jakobs) **Boom Puppy (Torgue) **Kitten (Vladof) **Slow Hand (E-tech) (Hyperion) *New Enemies, including multiple bosses *6 - 8 hours of additional gameplay Locations *Torgue Arena *Badass Crater of Badassitude *Badass Crater Bar *Pyro Pete's Bar *Southern Raceway *The Beatdown *Forge Notable Characters *Mr. Torgue *Piston *Mad Moxxi *Tiny Tina *Flyboy Notable Enemies *Pyro Pete *Motor Momma *Piston's Blimp *Sully the Stabber *Anonymous Troll *Badassasaurus *Piston *Pete the Invincible Missions Gallery 687787450.jpg|MISTER TORGUE External Links *Gearbox Software *The Workshop Works Cited de:Mr. Torgues Kampagne des Metzelns fr:Le Carnage sanglant de Mr. Torgue ru:Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage uk:Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Add-on Content Category:Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage